With Her Dying Breath
by Pabelara
Summary: "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off! Just go!" Black spots danced on the edge of her vision, her throat was choking up as she struggled hopelessly to remain conscious, to somehow get back to her child, her baby, their baby. "Protect him, Lily Potter, protect your son, fulfill your last request, your last duty, with your last breath."
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody, this is a new story I've had in mind for a while. It's my first time writing HPFF so I hope I can make the characters justice.**

**So enjoy and R&amp;R please!**

* * *

Prologue

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off! Just go!"

"No, you can't - James! Come with us, please!"

James Potter turned to look at his wife one last time, "I'm sorry sweetheart, I can't. I love you."

In one swift movement, he caught her and kissed her one last time before racing out into the hallway to confront the dark figure at the threshold.

With a sob, Lily Potter rushed up the stairs and into the nursery. Gently, she placed her 15 month old son in his crib and pushed all the furniture against the door. A scream escaped her lips as she heard her husband's body hit the floor and she stumbled over to the crib.

"Harry, mama loves you, daddy loves you. We might not be here anymore, but mama and daddy will always always love you. Harry, you are loved, so so much. Don't ever forget that, baby," she whispered, crouching in front of the crib to look her son in the eyes as the baby reached to play with her hair, a happy gurgle escaping him.

And then the furniture had been moved aside with ease, and the door opened without resistance, and Lily Potter stood up to face the man she had been so afraid of, throwing her arms out to protect the child behind her.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now."

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead - "

"This is my last warning - "

"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy...Not Harry! Not Harry! Please - I'll do anything -"

"Stand aside. Stand aside girl!"

The green light flashed around the room and she dropped like her husband. The child had not cried all this time but as the cloaked figure pointed his wand at him, Harry Potter broke into a loud wailing.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

She was floating, warm, safe. Yet, a feeling of wrongness gripped her, there was something not right, something that should be but wasn't, something left to do... Harry, her baby. Panic gripped her in its suffocating embrace as her son's face floated before her eyes.

_No, please no. Oh God, no._

Black spots danced on the edge of her vision, her throat was choking up as she struggled hopelessly to remain conscious, to somehow get back to her child, her baby, their baby.

_Protect him , Lily Potter, protect your son, fulfill your last request, your last duty, with your dying breath._


	2. Sunlight, Breeze, Grass and a Lake

Sunlight hit her face with blinding force. A soft breeze caressed her face, playing with her hair as the dewy grass grazed her skin. Sunlight, a breeze, grass.

Lily Potter sat bolt upright, eyes snapping open in shock.

Last night, Voldemort...Voldemort had found them. Peter had betrayed them. Peter, their Peter, their friend, James' brother in arms. James. Oh God, James. He'd told her to run, that he'd hold off the dark wizard, and Voldemort had... he'd killed him. Her James, her husband, her best friend, her lover. And their baby... their Harry, Voldemort had been with Harry.

She looked wildly around, green orbs wide and frantic as her lips parted and she started screaming her husband and son's names desperately.

"James! Harry! Harry!"

Lily turned on the spot, her hand rising up to shield her eyes from the sun in an attempt to see further away. She stood in a large expanse of field, nothing for miles around except perhaps a small lake or pond not too far away. With no other direction to turn and holding no wand, she ran to the lake, unsure of why but that she needed to do something.

She reached the water and screamed as she caught sight of her reflection. Gazing back at her from the water was an eleven year old girl with blond hair and alabaster skin, her eyes as emerald and wide as Lily's but that was as far as the resemblance ended.

"Not possible, no not possible, I'm not, I..."

The girl - no, woman, sank down onto the grass shaking as she buried her face between her arms and took deep shuddering breaths. She had to calm down, she knew that, yet it was hard, oh so hard to calm down when her world had come crumbling down and she was unsure of the ground beneath her feet.

"Think, Evans, think."

A patch of hysterical laughter escaped her at the absurdity of her own words. Think indeed. Taking another deep breath, she forced herself to slowly go through and analyze the past 24 hours.

Normal start to the day: morning pillow talk and kisses interrupted by their son's demanding cries. Breakfast. Harry's porridge spilt all over James' shirt.

Uneventful day: Bit of cleaning. Near destruction of plates by airborne toddler. Lunch. Harry's nap. Attempt to enjoy alone time with James prior to baby's decision to not sleep. Playtime with Harry.

Ordinary start to the night: Dinner. Some dancing to the radio. Playtime with Harry.

Not so uneventful night: Time to take Harry upstairs. Voldemort's arrival. James' goodbye. James' death. Running to the nursery. Barricading the nursery. Voldemort's arrival at the nursery. Pleading for Harry's life. Lily's death_. Lily's death._

Lily looked around. Sunlight, field, breeze, lake. _Lily's death_.

"Ok then. I'm dead. Lovely. Where was I?"

Lily's death. Fuzzy warmth? Panic at acknowledgment of situation. Wanting to return to save Harry's life.

But none of that really clarified what had happened for her to wake up in a field in what was probably summer or how she was suddenly eleven years old or where her family was, or anything at all really. Nothing except... the voice.

_Protect him , Lily Potter, protect your son, fulfill your last request, your last duty, with your last breath._

"Oh God, I'm alive to save Harry, apparently, I think, hopefully. But then where's Harry? Why am I eleven? And what on earth am I supposed to do now, without a wand?"

Quickly she searched her pockets but still found no wand, just a simple yet elegant diamond ring. Her wedding ring. "It's been in the family for centuries," James had told her, "I wanted it to be special and Mum's always talked about this one so I went over the other day and asked her for it. I thought you'd like it." He'd grinned at her then, that silly adorable smile of his that only she ever got to see because it was reserved for her and only her.

Lily closed her eyes as tears rushed forwards.

"Keep it together, Lily," she whispered, "For James and Harry, keep it together."

Slipping the ring back into her pocket, the witch glanced around the area, forcing her mind into auror mode.

She'd obviously been left there for a reason and the lake was important. She'd needed to see herself, to understand that she wasn't Lily Potter anymore but someone else she still hadn't learnt about. Thus there had to be something in the lake or nearby to help.

She scouted the plants growing close to the water's edge and froze when she came upon, of all plants, a bed of lilies.

"Well that's not a coincidence is it."

Kneeling down, she pushed aside the flowers gently, and there lay her wand, neatly placed, deliberately placed, and beside it a small vial full of a wispy shimmery substance. Memories.

"Which means this lake is probably a huge pensieve, hopefully. Here goes nothing."

Lily poured the contents of the vial into the lake and plunged her face into it. Almost immediately she was sucked into what appeared to be an exact copy of the field she'd just vacated, except for the woman standing before her.

She was tall, with ebony hair, ivory skin and ocean blue eyes. She was dressed in elegant white robes and held her wand between her clasped hands before her. When she spoke, her voice seemed to echo, as if she were speaking from a distance.

"We do not have much time, Lily Potter. You were supposed to die the night of October 31st but recent events have made us believe that Harry Potter will not survive to defeat the Dark Lord without guidance and protection. You asked to protect your child, you have been given that choice.

Yet, be cautious, for you are not to approach the boy as his mother. Lily Potter is dead. Her body lies in a graveyard in Godric's Hollow beside that of her husband's. You are now Alexandra Ravener, a respectable half-blood. You will study beside Harry Potter and guide him from the shadows like a puppet master guides his puppet, for in this way alone shall the boy survive. You are to keep your secret and remain silent about your knowledge.

But take heed, this is not a second chance to live your life, Lily Potter. On the last day of October on the year of your 21st birthday your body will once more die as your soul has lived no longer and will live no longer. You have ten years, make use of your time well. Do not fail us. Good luck."

As the woman spoke her last words, she and the meadow faded into mist. Lily gasped, taking deep gulping breaths of oxygen as she pulled her face out of the lake. Suddenly she knew who she was supposed to be. She saw an orphan girl with no family members, no one to look after her, but no one to control her either. She would attend Hogwarts in 24 hours and join her son at school, but first she had to buy her materials using the money she would find in the Ravener family vault to which she now had key. No one would question who she was, no one would realize that neither Alexandra Ravener nor her family had existed until that morning.

No one knew who she was. She was completely alone.

* * *

**So there it is, the first chapter. Hope you liked it, and if you did please R&amp;R so I post the next one. Thanks ! :)**


	3. Godric's Hollow

**Hey guys. thanks to thsoe who reviewed, it means a lot to see that you like my work. This chapter's a little short, mainly because it's the end of a story and the start of another and I thought it'd be a good place to end it.**

**Unfortunately I don't own any of these characters, I'm only borrowing.**

* * *

To be quite honest with herself, Lily didn't really understand why she'd gone back, it would only hurt and she knew it. But she had to go back. She'd apparated to the end of the street and had walked the rest of the way to their small cottage, hoping, perhaps that it would still be intact, that James was still there, alive and well with Harry. Her childish hopes crumbled to dust as soon as she saw her home.

Their home which was no longer theirs. Most of the cottage still stood, though the walls were slowly being swallowed by the ivy. It was the nursery that had suffered the greatest damage, the roof had caved in and the walls had crumbled. She still remembered setting it up with James after they'd first found out she was pregnant: the hours spent dancing and fooling around to the music as they painted the walls, sometimes alone and sometimes with the Marauders. The soft cream walls with blue stripes at the top and middle and the fluffy blue carpet littered with Harry's toys where they used to play. The magical mobile with little brooms and snitches hanging over the crib swaddled with white and blue blankets. The drawer, the small bookshelf, the plush armchair in the corner. All carefully selected and placed in anticipation of their baby boy. All gone, just like their lives and dreams.

Lily stepped loser to the rickety old gate and placed her hand on it gently. As if recognizing her touch and welcoming her home, a sign rose up from the ground and gold letters flowed across the wood forming the sentences that erased all final doubts:

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

They were truly dead, she and James, there was no way out of it. Harry, though, her Harry lived and she would find him and protect him. But first she had to take stock. She strode into the house and immediately set out to find anything that might've survived and might still be useful.

The witch performed an Undetectable Expansion Charm on two bags and began filling them with old memories: old books she'd always found useful, loose photographs and carefully made albums, some clothes she could still use without it being too conspicuous, magic detectors, rare potion ingredients, one of Harry's old pajamas and some plush toys (for sentimental reasons), a few of James' t-shirts and cloaks (she'd long stopped using pajamas to go to bed and had taken to stealing his clothes), and a few other trinkets.

Lily Potter walked out her house for the last time, glancing back once as she stopped at the gate before stepping back into the world of 1991. Her feet carried her to the small graveyard she both needed to see and dreaded. It didn't take long for her to find them. Their gravestones. Hers and James'.

"I'm sorry, love," she whispered, tears flowing silently down her cheeks. "I'll take care of our boy for the both of us. I love you, James Potter. I always will, no matter what happens to me or whose face I wear, I will always love you."

And then she broke, she allowed her tears to flow unrestrained, her sobs to escape unchecked as she leaned against her husband's tombstone and mourned her loss and her son's loss. She cried for a long time, not caring about anything else. And then she rested her cheek on the cold stone and closed her eyes, allowing the morning to fade into afternoon. The sun was setting as she opened her emerald eyes and brushed the last tears away. She pressed her lips to the cold marble and with a flick of her wand deposited a bouquet of lilies before the stone before standing up.

Lily Potter whispered one last goodbye to the man she loved before walking out of the graveyard and abandoning Godric's Hollow. It was time for her to find her son.

* * *

**As I said, end of one story (Lily's) andthe start of another (Alexandra's). So if you liked the chapter or have any suggestions please R&amp;R, I love reading your thoughts.**


	4. Of Meetings and New Beginnings

**Thanks to all those who reviewed, it really makes my day to read them.**

**Riniko22: Good point, the house is protected from Muggles so they wouldn't be able to take anything, as for wizards, well this is the spot of Voldemort's demise, it's a monument to heroes. Supposedly, people don't walk around the hosue doing tourism and stealing the odd trinket, but even if they did, noice that Lily didn't take anything that most people would steal of take notice of except family: photos, baby clothes and toys, old shirts, and potion ingredients which only someone who was dedicated to making them would consider important and those people wouldn't be the ones to steal anyways.I don0t think anyone would pack anything up for Harry, what's the point? The only person who might care is Remus and let's face it, his life is too messed up and difficult for him to be packing his dead mates' belongings. And the Petunia matter, oh yeah that one's big, of course Lily doesn't know yet but I'm thinking of ways to make her blow up without Harry notcing, just you way and see... **

**Now is when the real fun begins; as I said last chapter, Lily Potter's story is technically finished and Alexandra's is now starting. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own these characters, I only own the plot line and Lily's new name. :(**

* * *

Alexandra Ravener checked into the Leaky Cauldron quite late in the night. She'd spent the last hour of daylight and the first hours of moonlight shopping for her school supplies before the shops closed. Needless to say, she was fast. _After all_, she thought wryly, _seven years of practice make a girl highly efficient. _Talking a quick bath she slipped into one of James' shirts before crawling into bed. Somehow, after all those years it still smelled to him and she fell asleep to the familiar scent.

She rose early the next morning and after making sure she had everything she set out for a final walk down Diagon Alley. She watched the streets overflowing with people like they hadn't been in years. The ambient cheerful and happy, unconcerned. By ten fifty she was sitting in a compartment in the train, already wearing her new robes. It had been painful, watching all those families with their children, all that youthful innocence and childhood dreams; she could still remember her first trip on the Hogwarts Express, the small boats, the castle. A tear rolled down her cheek unbidden.

"Are you alright?"

She jumped slightly at the voice and glanced up to find a young boy with platinum blond hair and silver eyes watching her with a hint of concern. A Malfoy if she had ever seen one.

"Yes, I'm...I'm fine, thank you," she replied, attempting a small smile.

He wasn't convinced.

"It's supposed to be a good day, you know. You ought to be happy, it's the start of a new chapter in our lives."

"I suppose."

He frowned, somehow he couldn't leave this girl like this. Against his better judgment, he sat down beside her.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy, and you know what? I'm determined to get a smile out of you."

"Alexandra Ravener," she replied, a smile already tugging at the corner of her lips.

"That's better, isn't it? You don't need to be scared, I'll help you."

The girl couldn't help but feel touched at his words, she hadn't expected anybody to notice, much less care about her misery. Not on the first day of school, and certainly, she hadn't expected an offer of help and friendship.

"I'd like that," she whispered through her tears.

Draco stayed with her awhile, effectively distracting her with a conversation far more invigorating than she'd expected from an eleven year old boy. They were joined by two other boys whom Draco introduced to her as Crabbe and Goyle; they didn't talk much and focused mainly on the sweets they bought from the trolley while the two other students talked. He excused himself and the boys a while later and left her alone with her thoughts and a sense of relief at finding some sort of companionship. _Companionship with a Malfoy_, she thought, _James and Sirius would kill me_.

* * *

Draco woke her up several hours later to tell her that they were entering the station. Nodding sleepily, she took the hand he offered to pull her up and followed the blond boy down the corridor and off the train.

Stepping onto the platform a smile crept up her face as she heard the familiar call, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"Come on," Draco said tugging on her arm to pull her after him.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

They followed Hagrid down the narrow path she knew led to the Black Lake and to the boats that would take them to the school. She remembered walking down this path with Severus on her first day, and walking back with James' arm around her on her last. She shook her head stubbornly to shake those thoughts from her head, they'd be of no good to her now.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o'Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called back to them, "Jus' round this bend here."

And there it was, Hogwarts. The lights glimmered in the distance and she could make out the Gryffindor and Astronomy towers from where she stood. All of a sudden a sense of excitement and of being safe swept over her for the first time since she'd woken up in that field.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

The girl stepped into one of the small boats with Draco and two other nervous looking boys, anxious now to reach the castle.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, "Right then - FORWARD!"

They glided over the lake and the breeze blew into her hair as she squinted, trying to make out the shoreline of the lake and the oh so familiar grounds, site of so many adventures and lazy afternoons.

"Heads down! yelled Hagrid as they reached the ivy curtain leading into the cliff. Moments later they stepped onto the pebbled beach and looked around nervous and excited. Alexandra heard the keeper ask a boy about a missing toad before he strode down a passage onto the grounds and up a set of stairs and banged on the door three times.

* * *

Professor McGonagall was just like Alexandra remembered her and she had to resist the urge to hug her old head of house. She led them to a small chamber beside the Great Hall and told them to wait for her to come back.

Standing beside the blond boy she looked around at her new classmates, eyes avidly searching for the boy she'd wanted to see more than anyone else. Alexandra felt her knees buckle as her eyes fell upon her son, her baby boy. A pair of arms went around her, steadying her and helping her lean against the wall for support.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked worriedly.

"Yes, just a moment of worry, guess I'm nervous after all," she whispered, her eyes never leaving the raven haired child.

Harry Potter looked just like his father with wild dark hair and glasses. His features so alike James' that one would've thought that he was James reincarnated, if not for the eyes, his mother's eyes, her eyes. Professor McGonagall returned promptly and they were ushered into the hall with enchanted ceilings. She watched with a distracted fascination as the Sorting Hat began to sing and barely listened as the deputy headmistress began calling out names. Her ears tuned it a specific times like when Neville Longbottom was made a Gryffindor or when Draco, after squeezing her hand encouragingly, was placed into Slytherin barely seconds after the hat had brushed his head. And then his name echoed across the hall as a gasp swept through the room:

"Potter, Harry!"

He looked so small as he crossed to the rickety stool and sat down nervously. The hat came down and he was nearly swallowed by the fabric. She waited anxiously as the hat deliberated and a warmth spread through her when it finally cried, "Gryffindor!"

She watched with pride as he hurried to the table where he was immediately overwhelmed by his happy housemates. She watched him until she heard her name called:

"Ravener, Alexandra!"

Crossing to the stool, she sank down nervously, wondering how to handle the impending situation.

"My oh my, haven't I just sorted your son, dear?"

"Uh yes about that, nobody knows or must know about who I am. If you could please keep my identity between us I'd be very grateful."

"That is an odd request, Lily Potter, but one I supposed I will honor. I gather you have your reasons for this startling turn of events."

"You could say that."

"Very well then, the issue of sorting you. I suppose you already know where you belong."

"Yes, but I'd rather not be placed in Gryffindor."

"Why ever not?"

"I cannot remain so close yet so far away, sleep in the room where I spent years laughing with loved ones who are now dead, anxiously watching to see if I shall see their faces emerging from the crowds in the common room. I cannot bear that."

Her pain seemed to touch the old hat, who gently sighed, "Very well, child. There is another option for you. I hope you are ready for that option."

And then he opened his mouth and cried out to the hall: "Slytherin!"

* * *

**Surprise! I know most people will find this Lily/Slytherin thing strange but there's a good reason for it, don't fret she's sill our same old Lily, just with a different look :) As for Draco being nice to her, I wanted to show a lighter side to him. I don't know I liked the idea of them being friends and obviously she's not going to stick around him if he's his usual cruel self; doesn't mean his an angel, don't get confused people, he's still Draco Malfoy.**

**Anyways, I won't be able to post next week cause I'm on a school trip, let me know if you want me to post chapter 4 tomorrow, and as usual R&amp;R please!**


	5. Because He's All I've Got Left

The Slytherin common room wasn't exactly what she'd expected. It wasn't warm and cozy like the Gryffindor common room or bright and airy like the Ravenclaw one or even earthy and homey like the Hufflepuff room, but it wasn't unnecessarily a bad common room.

Alexandra was pretty certain that there was some sort of heat preservation spell in place to prevent the humid cold of the dungeons form seeping into the common room. It was unsurprisingly very green with wide stone steps leading down into the long and low common room proper with rough stone walls covered in thick elaborate tapestries. At the very end of the room, a large and imposing fireplace surrounded by black leather couches, armchairs and footstools. Spread out across the room were elegant mahogany tables and chairs. The stone floor was covered by a thick green and silver rug and from the ceiling hung round greenish lamps on chains. Floor to ceiling windows allowed the Slytherins a vision of the Black Lake beyond. She gathered that during the day it'd be a pretty, or at least interesting sight, but after dark it gave the impression of a looming darkness held at bay by glass. A set of oak doors at either side of the room presumably led to the dormitories.

The dormitories. Now that sounded intimidating. Not the word itself, but the fact that she would have to share a room for seven years with four girls who she could never really trust.

"Didn't take you for someone who'd scare easily."

His voice in her ear startle her, and she turned around to see Draco standing in the rapidly emptying room watching her with partial teasing amusement and partial concern. Why the boy had taken to her so easily and intensely she didn't know but she appreciated it anyways.

"Never been good at making friends," she muttered, glancing away.

"You'll be alright, besides, worst case scenario: you don't get along swimmingly with the girls, I'm still here."

"And you have no idea how much that means to me right now."

"We all need freinds, Alexandra. I'll tell you a secret, I'm not entirely pleased with the sleeping arrangement myself."

"How come? You seem pretty confident."

"I'm sharing a room with Crabbe and Goyle," he reminded her with raised eyebrows.

"I thought they were your friends, or at least that you got along," the girl said confsued.

"Friends, not really. Regardless of what this says of me, they are rather dull and conversation is severely limited."

"Then-?"

"I plan on taking voer this house, people will fear and respect me as much as they do my father, but until then I'll need willing supporters," he he replied with a sly smile.

"Goons you mean."

"If you want to call it that."

"Well, I have no doubt that with that attitude you'll get what you want," she said softly, not as surprised by the statement as by the ambition of the eleven year old before her.

He chuckled, "Come on, we'd better get up to bed if we want to be well rested for tomorrow, it'll be an exciting day I wager."

"No doubt. And it does mean a lot, you being here. You really have no idea how much."

He smiled and, resting a hand on the small of her back, led her to her door, "Perhaps one day you'll tell me just how much it means. Goodnight, Alexandra."

"Goodnight. And Draco," she called as he turned to go to his own door, "Thank you."

"Not at all."

* * *

It turned out that the girls weren't so bad after all and she felt rather embarrassed that she'd let her Gryffindor prejudice convince her of these girls' untrustworthiness before she'd even talked to them. By far she got along best with a petite brunette with blue eyes by the name of Daphne Greengrass, but she somehow still preferred the blond boy's company and reassuring presence. Yet, for all his kindness to her, he was a bully and was rather cruel and disdainful to most people.

It was something she knew she'd have to work on.

Classes were just like she'd remembered, though potions had been a horrible shock for her. She'd expected to see old Slughorn at the head table during the welcome feast and seeing Severus Snape in his place had given her quite a bad feeling. She wasn't wrong. Snape hated Harry. Not disliked, or strongly disliked, but hate, pure and unrestrained.

_I'm going to kill you, James,_ she thought as the potions master humiliated her son. The boy was definitely James' son though, showing quite a large amount of cheek when talking back to the teacher. He got points deducted for that. He earned his mother's approval for that.

Professor Quirrell was another anomaly in the school setting with his odd turban, bumbling stammering and terrible odor to onions. She pitied him, mainly because the poor man was continuously teased and attempts to scare him seemed to be a favorite among the older students. The Head Girl in her had to bite her tongue multiple times to stop herself from telling said students off.

Regrettably, Harry and Draco became enemies from day one, and being near the latter wasn't earning her points with the former but she couldn't base her non-life on her son's disappointment; she had a job to do and if Draco's protection helped her do it then so be it.

* * *

In hindsight, she should've known that their pre-flying class spat would lead to trouble. Alexandra didn't approve of bullies so the Malfoy heir tended to avoid any form of bullying directly in front of her, but when he saw Neville Longbottom's rememberball lying forgotten on the ground it was too much of a temptation.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?"

She was relieved to hear one of the Gryffindor girls defend the poor boy but rather disappointed at Pansy Parkinson's responding jab.

"Look! It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

And then arose the confrontation she should've seen coming.

"Give it here, Malfoy" said Harry quietly.

Alexandra watched in dawning worry as the Slytherin smiled a nasty smile which meant trouble on anybody.

"Draco, leave it," she said softly coming over to rest her hand on his arm.

The boy in question looked at her for a few seconds before mounting his broom and kicking off with practiced ease, "Come and get it, Potter!"

She knew what was coming next. Harry grabbed his own broom.

"No!" she grabbed the Gryffindor's arm now, "Don't take the bait, I'll get it back later, please."

But being James' son, he didn't listen. She watched in horror and growing pride as the dark haired boy confronted the blond boy and with born skill inherited from his Quidditch captain father, he dove at alarming speed and caught the glass ball. Her heart racing, she blinked away a few tears before they could be seen, a smile on her face she didn't try to hide. She was beyond proud of him and as the raven haired child's eyes met hers she nodded at him as if to say _Well done_.

He was surprised, she knew, but the moment didn't last long for Professor McGonagall was striding across the lawn towards them. She yelled and took a terrified Harry with her, but Alexandra wasn't worried. He was James' son and the old teacher had been fond of him, deep deep down. Besides, Harry was a natural Quidditch player and Minerva McGonagall liked winning the house cup.

* * *

Alexandra heard the laughter echoing down the halls even before she saw them. She knew what she would find anyways, she had seen it way too often during her own years in school.

Draco stood over the trembling figure of Neville Longbottom, flanked on either side by his "willing supporters", his wand pointed at the sniveling boy.

"You look like you're going to cry Longbottom," Draco drawled, "Need a hanky or would a towel be more useful?"

Grinning he moved his wand to point at the boy's legs and opened his mouth to speak the spell that would leave the Gryffindor in an even more embarrassing position.

Her fingers wrapped themselves around his wrist, effectively stalling him. Surprised, Malfoy looked down at the girl beside him, a question dying on his lips as he saw her face. Her fragile expression and saddened green eyes wordlessly asked him to walk away, to leave his intended victim alone, and once again he found that he couldn't say no to her, couldn't bear to see the disappointment that would ensure. The disappointment and the steeling of her resolve, for she would defend the boy and Draco knew it. Without a word he pulled away from her and strode down the hall, Crabbe and Goyle following confused behind.

"You alright, Neville?" she asked holding out her hand to him.

"Why? Why would you help me? You're a Slytherin, just like him."

Sadness flooded her features as she crouched down beside him, _Because it's wrong, because your mother is one of the best friends I've ever had_.

"Because it's wrong," she said instead, her voice steady even though she felt anything but steady. "I don't like bullies and I don't stand aside for anyone."

"I thought he was your friend," the Gryffindor muttered suspiciously.

"He is, that doesn't mean I'll let him walk all over you."

"But if you don't like bullies, why are you friends with him?"

Alexandra opened her mouth to speak but closed it again because she wasn't seeing Neville Longbottom right then, she was seeing Alice Fortescue's wide caring brown eyes. And even though she knew she shouldn't, she shouldn't show weakness or give away too much about herself, she was lost in her friend's eyes and familiar features, "Because he's all I've got left," she whispered.

The boy nodded, seeming to understand, and this time took the hand she offered to him.

"Thank you, Alexandra," he said softly.

"Not at all, take care Neville," she replied gently before turning and walking away.

* * *

**It's not as long as I'd like it to be it's sort of a final chapter for a while so it's short. I won't be posting for a while because I've got a whole bunch of college exams coming up andI'm not going to bother and write anything if people aren't really reading this, I might still post every so often if I feel like a chapter's pretty good but unless I know that people really care and want to know what happens then I see no point in regular updates or any at all really. **

**To those who have reviewed ( Riniko22, mike. rochon . 395, and unidentified guest) thanks so much for the encouragement and for taking the time to write.**


	6. Pride and Christmas Surprises

**So with exams officially over and being pretty much liberated from the grueling boredom of classes I've finally got around to writing the next chapter. This is definitely the longest chapter yet which I'm particularly pleased about. **

**Geetac: I'm glad you did. Thanks so much for taking the time to review and I hope you enjoy the coming chapters.**

**Riniko22: How do you always seem to know what she's going to have trouble dealing with? Wow, just wow. As for Harry, although I adore him and his generation, the generation of the 1st Wizarding War has a special place in my heart so I try to incorporate them as much as possible. As for the last point, I certainly will try, I find that although Jo redeems Slytherin with Snape, it's just not enough and we tend to see them in a harsher light than the other houses. **

* * *

You could criticize many things about Alexandra Ravener, but one thing you couldn't say is that she's a dutiful friend. So right after the discovery that Harry Potter had been made seeker of the Gryffindor team (a fact of which she was very proud of and that she could almost hear James screaming in victory about), she was curled up in one of the comfy leather seats in the Slytherin common room, watching the gentle play of light on water that seemed to caress the walls and ceilings of the common room and tinge the sunset light a soft pool/green color she'd decided she liked very much.

It would've all been very relaxing and peaceful had it not been for the reason that she was sitting there, her friend Draco Malfoy. Said friend was currently pacing up and down before her ranting about that Potter idiot and how he'd only gotten into the team because of McGonagall's favoritism. Alexandra didn't try to point out that Minerva McGonagall didn't show favoritism (unlike another hooked nosed professor she knew) and more often than not was harsher with her own house than with anyone else. Eventually, however, her famous fiery temper bubbled up to the surface and she raised a hand to stop him mid rant.

"Draco."

"What?" he snapped, obviously offended at her having stopped him.

"Let's review the events of that fateful day, shall we? Now, why is Harry Potter on the Gryffindor team?"

"Because McGonagall talked to Dumbledore about it."

"And why did she do that?"

"Because she wants Potter on the team.

"And why?"

"She's of the opinion that he's a good player," he scoffed.

"And how did she form that opinion?"

"She caught him on a broom during our first lesson. What's the point of this?"

"Hush. And why was Harry Potter on a broomstick that morning?"

"You know the answer to that," he grumbled, obviously displeased with how this was going.

"Humor me."

Draco huffed in annoyance, "I baited him into getting Longbottom's rememberball back."

"Aha. So we can safely assume that Harry Potter is on the Gryffindor team because McGonagall saw him perform an incredible stunt which he pulled after you goaded him into flying after you. Therefore, the reason Harry Potter is on the Quidditch team is no favoritism, but your pride."

"That's not fair and you know it!"

"Isn't it?" she asked raising her eyebrows and walking over to the frustrated boy.

"I.. Merlin, Alexandra!"

The girl chuckled and looped her arm through his, steering him out the door, "Come on, let's see if we can catch some of the feast. It's Halloween remember? Our first Halloween at Hogwarts and we're spending it in the common room ? Not on my watch, mister!"

Her upbeat attitude forced a smile onto his face and he nudged her gently. They didn't get far before they almost ran into a flow of panicked Slytherins making their way back to the common room.

"What's this all about?" she asked a fifth year.

The boy sneered at her before paling at the sight of her companion, even a first year, the name Malfoy was still commanding.

"She asked you a question, "the heir snarled.

The girl hadn't even batted an eyelash and looked up at the embarrassed boy expectantly, "Yeah, course, sorry. Um, there's a troll lose in the castle apparently."

"A troll?" the two first years stated in shock.

"Apparently, no one's seen it. Quirrell just stumbled into the Great Hall screaming troll before passing out."

The blond Slytherin drew the girl closer to him and pulled her back to the common room, suddenly very glad that they hadn't gotten far. The girl wasn't precisely concerned, a troll was dangerous, but she knew enough magic to tackle one with ease, she was more worried about the fact that she knew who Harry's forbearers were and _they _wouldn't have let anything as silly as prefects stop them from seeking out the troll. Hopefully, her son had inherited her common sense, especially because she wouldn't be able to do anything about it if he hadn't, there'd be no sneaking out of the common room with Draco Malfoy by her side and prefects guarding the entrance, awaiting official instructions.

Professor Snape showed up an hour or so later to tell them that the troll had been located and restrained and that no one had been injured. Her relief was so great that she didn't notice the food until Daphne set a plate before her and said, "Eat."

* * *

Empty classrooms had always been a favorite of hers when she wanted to get away and think for a while, and that's exactly what she'd needed a few days after the first match.

It shouldn't have happened, her son should be safe at school, not be at risk of falling of a rogue broom in the middle of a game. Her heart had lodged itself in her throat the moment she' noticed how strange Harry's broom was acting and within moments a counter curse had been on her lips as she'd silently fought the invisible attack. She'd noticed the second counter curse added to her own and her eyes had immediately found their way to Severus Snape.

It had been a relief to know that regardless of all that had happened between Snape and the Potters, he still tried to protect her only child. They'd succeeded, both being powerful practitioners of magic and she'd noticed the potions master's eyes sweeping across the stands searching for his mysterious helper. She'd wanted to catch his gaze, oh how she'd wanted to, but she knew better so she'd kept her eyes on the match.

Now days later, she was still trying to figure out who'd jinxed the broom or, more accurately, who was trying to kill her son. She'd encountered no success. The identity of the attacker was unknown in Slytherin and she doubted anyone in the other houses had the dark background or the intention to hurt the boy. Perhaps someone had sneaked into the grounds, but she doubted it.

That left the teachers, and it made her blood run cold at the thought of one of the staff members trying to kill a student. She'd ruled out her old teachers, none of them would ever harm the boy, but that still left several candidates. And so she sat on the windowsill of an empty and cold classroom on a rainy day staring at the distant lake lost in her own dark thoughts without reaching any sort of conclusion.

She'd figure it out in the end, she knew she would. After all she'd trained under Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. The question was if she'd figure it out before or after her son was dead.

* * *

Christmas arrived much too soon and she found herself pretty much alone in Slytherin as most kids went home, leaving only four 6th graders and the Head Boy. She'd been surprised to find out that the Head Boy and Head Girl remained in their own houses rather than share a dormitory like they'd done in her times.

Merlin that made her sound old.

It was useful knowledge though, she now had an idea about where she'd be spending the summer holidays.

It had surprised her to see that Harry had stayed over the holidays but she recalled his father doing the same thing first year so she guessed he'd heard the stories from Remus and Sirius and had wanted to stay for Christmas himself. The selfish side of her was glad he had since she'd only had one Christmas with him and had wanted to see his still innocent view of Christmas.

She was surprised and very touched when Christmas morning came around and she had several presents of her own to open. Draco and Daphne she'd expected but the other girls she hadn't. Alexandra had sent them presents but that was sort of tradition for her, to send her dorm mates presents for Christmas. She'd also sent Harry a small gift, anonymous of course, but she'd wanted to give him something.

She'd timed the delivery to arrive during lunch so she'd be able to see his face when he saw them; they were pictures of the five of them: Harry, James, Sirius, Remus and Lily (she'd avoided any pictures including Peter) since she knew for a fact that he wouldn't have any. Some of the pictures had been taken long before Harry's birth and even before she and James had began dating or had even gone to Hogwarts.

She watched his face from across the room as he received the package; the surprise, awe, happiness and longing in her son's face made her tear up but she found she couldn't look away. She didn't want to either.

* * *

The end of the holidays came about and with it the return of the other students and the end of her peace and endless free hours to figure out how to keep an eye on Harry throughout the summer holidays. Not that Remus and Sirius couldn't do it themselves but she'd feel better if she could see the boy. But first she had to figure out where they lived, however stalkerish that sounded. _I'm his mother_, she thought, _I have a right to know where my son lives._

It had been a bit unsettling to see how thin Harry was but she'd soon dismissed her concerns, James had been just as rail thin and James Potter had been spoiled rotten with a never ending supply of homemade cookies his mother sent him. Dorea Potter's cookies were a heavenly glory she had spent six and a half years hearing praises about; it had been midway through seventh year when she'd first tried them herself and become officially addicted to them.

**_The Head Girl made her way up the stairs to her boyfriend's room painstakingly slowly. It had been a very long patrol; not only had she been almost pranked by Peeves but she'd had to drag three excited couples out of two different broom closets and it hadn't been pretty. Consequently, she was exhausted after tossing ties and shirts back to their owners and docking points off before walking all the way back across the castle._**

**_James glanced up when she walked in, "Hey love," he said with a grin which rapidly faded at the expression on his girlfriend's face._**

**_"Lil?"_**

**_"Don't talk to me," she grumbled flinging herself facedown onto the bed next to him. She felt his fingers running through her hair and sighed._**

**_"Sorry," she mumbled, "Just-"_**

**_"Rough patrol, I get it."_**

**_"Peeves, three couples, two closets and a very long cold walk. I'm beat."_**

**_"Yeah, I guess you'd - wait did you say three couples and two closets?"_**

**_"Mhm."_**

**_"What exactly-?" the Head Boy asked curiously._**

**_"James," she warned, "Do you need me to give you the graphics or can we just stick to it wasn't pleasant for anybody involved and my retinas are still burning?"_**

**_"Well I wouldn't mind-"_**

**_"Potter," she growled._**

**_"Sorry love," he chuckled._**

**_"What have you been doing anyways?" she asked sitting up to face him._**

**_"Eating my mom's weekly supply of goodies before those tossers I call mates catch wind that they've arrived. Want one?"_**

**_"Sure, why not. Merlin knows I need comfort food right now," she replied reaching for the sweet treat._**

**_She brought it to her lips and froze as she noticed his fixed attention on her, "What?"_**

**_"Nothing. Can't a bloke look at his gorgeous girlfriend without having a good reason?" he asked cheekily._**

**_"Potter," she warned._**

**_"Fine fine, don't get your knickers in a twist, love. Just wanted to see what you think about them."_**

**_"Ah so these are the famous cookies you all hex each other out of the way to reach," she said with a smile._**

**_"Yep, now eat up before I steal it from you."_**

**_With a soft laugh she took a bite and froze. It was still warm (heating charms probably) as if straight out of the oven, gooey and soft. The small bits of chocolate half melted that gave bursts of sharp flavor to the treat, the batter baked to perfection, not too hard but not too mushy either, just perfect. And the smell, Merlin the smell. She'd never tasted a better cookie in her life and her expression must have shown it because the Head Boy's chuckle managed to break through her moment of bliss._**

**_"Oh my god," she whispered, "This is absolutely amazing. Godric, James this is bloody good!"_**

**_He laughed and passed her another before helping himself. They ate them all in one sitting, talking and laughing (not much, too busy munching) and she soon felt the evening's tension melt out of her body to be replaced with the warm fuzzy feeling of the cookies. The couple froze as they reached for another and found the box empty._**

**_"We ate them all?" Lily asked, clearly horrified._**

**_Laughing, James pulled her closer, "Don't worry, Lil, she'll send more next week and I'm writing to ask for a double batch. If we're sharing there's no way they're going to last long."_**

**_"Oh haha, James."_**

**_The boy kissed her and she tasted the chocolatein his mouth. They kissed for long moments before pulling back, breathless. She grinned at him, a wicked sparkle in her eyes that made his heart race, before pulling him back into another breathtaking kiss._**

**_"Merlin, Lil, "he whispered wide eyed, "I thought you just pulled out a bunch of people from broom closets."_**

**_"We're not in a broom closet are we?" she answered cheekily._**

**_"Damn right we're not," he whispered, voice rough and hazel eyes dark and burning, before he pulled her back into another kiss._**

* * *

**I love Jily so obviously I'm going to try and bring in a lot of Marauders era memories into the story. To separate it from the main story I'm going to put the memories in bold and italics, easier I think. As always thanks for reading and R&amp;R**


	7. Stalker Practice and Golden Guardians

She was officially the worst guardian angel in history. She'd known from the very beginning that her task would not be easy and that by choosing Slytherin she was putting great distance between herself and her son, but she'd never have guessed the amount of danger the boy could get into, Marauder heir or not.

Draco's panicked stumble and terrified stammering about the excursion to the Forbidden Forest had been anything but reassuring and she'd had to physically restrain herself from running up to Gryffindor Tower or the forest itself to locate Harry. Instead she'd played the role of concerned and caring best friend and had soothed the shivering blond.

Morning had been a blessed relief. Everybody pertinent had been safely at breakfast and everything seemed to have been forgotten. Alexandra, however, did not forget that this was the third almost death incident her son had gone through in less than a year. _At this pace_, she thought, _Ten years are going to be mighty long and hard._

Not for the first time, she wished she could tell someone the truth about her situation; she wished she could talk to Sirius or Remus or Alice. Any one of her remaining friends would do really, but unfortunately there was no way for her to do so.

* * *

She kept an eye out for Harry and his friends over the next couple of weeks, weary of their many visits to the library to the library and wild suspicious looks as they spoke quietly, huddled together. She followed them constantly, thankful once again for the many hours of stealth training Mad-Eye had forced upon her group of friends, and it didn't take long for her to overhear the name Flamel mentioned on multiple occasions. Why the trio would be looking for Nicholas Flamel was beyond her comprehension but she did some research herself just in case. She'd known for years about Flamel, having researched him during her fourth year, and about his friendship with Dumbledore, but why they were interested in him she didn't understand. The man and his stone were mainly potions oriented and Merlin knows that Harry Potter is dreadful at potions. It wasn't until a cold March evening that it all fell into place.

The Slytherin had spent several hours in the library working on some homework and keeping an eye out for the Gryffindors. She kept walking past their table to collect books, even some she didn't really need but which gave her an excuse to wander closer to them. It was on one of those trips when she was laden with books and couldn't see much about where she was going that she tripped over the red haired boy's backpack and went sprawling onto the floor.

"Shit! Sorry, I'm so sorry," Ronald cried, scrambling to his feet to help her up.

He froze when he recognized her and retracted his hand with a frown. The girl sighed under her breath cursing prejudice and made to pick up her books when a second pair of hands joined her. She glanced upwards to find her own boy helping her to his friend's great surprise.

"Harry," the other boy whispered loudly, "She's Malfoy's best friend. What are you doing?"

"Helping her, Ron," his friend replied.

"Here," Hermione said handing her another book.

"Hermione!"

"Honestly, Ronald, grow up," the bushy haired witch huffed.

Alexandra smiled at the pair and took the hand the Gryffindor boy offered her with a warm smile.

"Thank you. Merlin knows I tend to get too many at the same time," she said with a small laugh.

"What are you doing with these books anyways?" Hermione asked reading the cover of one of them, "These are fifth or even sixth year level."

"Oh, I know. I enjoy the challenge," the Slytherin replied.

The other witch's eyes were half envious half impressed, but Alexandra's attention had been taken up by a newspaper clipping on the table. The article spoke of a break-in at Gringots and about the removal of the vault's contents earlier that day. Now, she might not know much of what was going on but she could put two and two, and a mysterious break-in combined with Flamel and his philosopher stone was nothing if not suspicious.

The others noticed her brief distraction and made to lean against the table, partially blocking her view. She covered her slip with a smile, "You lot looking for Flamel?"

"What gives you that idea?" the redhead snapped.

"Your table is overflowing with books opened to pages referring to him. Just a deduction, Weasley."

"Oh, yeah."

"Anyways, I'd check out Advanced Potion Making. It speaks extensively about him and his projects."

"How do you know that?" Ronal challenged again.

"Uh, mate? She's reading sisth year course books, she might've read it somewhere there," Harry pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that," he muttered, his ears turning red with embarrassment.

_The curse of the redheads_, she thought.

"Quite alright. Good luck with your research and thank you again for your help."

"Here, let me help you carry all this," Harry offered, obviously feeling guilty about his friend's rudeness. She smiled again and allowed him to accompany her to her little table.

"I'm really sorry about him, Ravener. He-"

"Doesn't like Draco, I know. He's not exactly fond of you lot either," she chuckled.

"You don't seem to have much of a problem talking to me," the boy pointed out.

"I'll let you in on a secret, Harry," she said softly, beckoning him closer, "I'm not Draco. His ideas aren't mine and my ideas are not his, yet."

"Yet?"

"Oh yes, I have plans for that one," she replied airily, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Alright."

"You better get back to your friends before they wonder if I've cursed you or whatever Gryffindors are whispering about these days. Good luck with your research."

"Thanks. Guess I'll see you in class."

The green eyed girl smiled in response and sank back into her seat as she watched the boy walk back to his table. Thoughts churned around her head, rapidly forming theories and connecting dots: They were looking for the Philosopher's Stone; someone had tried to steal it but it had been moved before the thieves could get to it, but where to? Hogwarts probably, after all there was no safer place than Gringotts except Hogwarts. But where in Hogwarts? It took her a few days to figure that one out, but as she walked past the forbidden third floor corridor it hit her: the corridor became forbidden the same year the stone is moved to Hogwarts, coincidence much? So someone tried to steal the Philosopher Stone and now it was at Hogwarts and Harry was looking for it.

"Damned Marauder genes," she grumbled under her breath, "They really make things too complicated."

* * *

The cloaked figure hurried silently down the corridor, glancing behind her at every corner as if checking for possible teachers, prefects, ghosts, or worse, Peeves and cats. It had been unsurprisingly easy to slip out unnoticed and as she reached the last bend to reach her destination she came to the realization that with limited knowledge of the school passages it was almost too easy for one to sneak out at night and cross the castle while avoiding detection.

The familiar painting of the moonlit lake and its fair maiden was a welcome sight, like coming home, just not quite, not quite yet.

"Well hello there, my dear," the golden haired guardian greeted with a benign smile, "What brings you here? And at such hour? Goodness gracious child, shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Quite so, gracious Esmeralda. But there is a purpose for my visit which cannot wait till morning. You might not remember me, but I was Head Girl fourteen years ago, my name is-"

"Lily Evans, yes I remember. I remember you and your handsome Head Boy, oh how he made me laugh!" Esmeralda laughed, a sound reminding Lexa of a gurgling stream.

"He used to make everyone laugh. Him and Sirius," the girl said softly with a faraway smile.

"Sirius Black, now that boy was a handful! Your boy, well, you tamed him a bit but his friend, oh never, not him! Always flirting with me," she finished with a slight blush.

"But tell me dear, how is it that you now look like a first year? And forgive me for asking but, are you not supposed to be...?"

"Dead?" the ex-Head Girl supplied, "Probably."

"Ah, excuse my asking but how...?"

"Not really sure."

"Very well then child. What can I do for you?"

"I believe you already know," Lexa replied nervously.

"You require passage into the Head Dorms."

"Yes, I- well I have nowhere to go seeing as although I officially exist as Alexandra Ravener, there is nothing to back that up except a vault in Gringotts and regardless of how much money I might posses I cannot buy a house as an eleven year old girl."

"I see and I take it you cannot access the Potter properties," the portrait asked.

"I probably could but it would be very risky and hard to explain why I'm living in the Potters' home."

"And it would be too painful," the woman said compassionately.

The girl closed her eyes and bit her lip, "Foolish I know but I just-"

"Oh no dearest! Not foolish, you are broken hearted, it is nothing foolish or shameful. Come now, why don't you go inside? Curl up on the couch with a good book perhaps?"

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Oh not at all, I do get bored since Professor Dumbledore closed the dorms down," Esmeralda replied airily.

"What happened?"

"Well it wasn't long after the two of you left, a year or two. There was a Slytherin Head Girl and a Gryffindor Head Boy and they got along so terribly they almost destroyed the common room with their hexes. After that the Headmaster deemed it safer to keep the Heads in their own houses. And he never opened them up again, so if you wish to spend your summers here, dearest no one will find out from me."

"Thank you, Esmeralda."

"Oh and a little hint, there's a house elf named Petal whose a real sweetheart, I'm sure that if you asked her to bring you food up here during the holidays she would without a problem. She feels very lonely I think, poor thing's always here talking to me."

"I'll keep that in mind," the blonde promised with a grin.

"Look at me driving you crazy, do go in child. The password is Starlight."

"Thank you, I am truly grateful."

The portrait chuckled, "No need dear, no need. Oh and one more thing child," she said as the girl made to step through.

"Yes?"

"Welcome home, Lily Evans."

* * *

**As usual thanks to my two awesome reviewers and to all those who've favorited or followed. I've said it a million time I think but I love hearing what you think about the story, whether you agree/disagree with my point of view on something or like/dislike how I'm portraying a character, it's great to get feedback. Let me know if there's something or someone you'd like to see and I'll try my ebst to incorporate it into the story. Until then thanks for reading and enjoy your holidays!**


	8. Yearbooks and Old Pictures

**Wow, kind of a long break between chapters, sorry about that everyone. So with this chapter we end their first year at Hogwarts! I'll start CoS tonight so if you want to see some specific scene or want to include someone just PM me or leave a review. As usual thanks to all my awesome reviewers, you guys make it worth it.**

* * *

It was as if not a day had gone by. She knew little about the room's magic but she'd long ago guessed that, much like the Room of Requirement, it altered itself to suit the needs of its inhabitants. How it could possibly combine Slytherin and Gryffindor she couldn't fathom.

Currently, as it had during the 1977-78 school year, the room was a cozy and inviting combination of maroon, gold and dark wood that warmed her up and made her smile. No matter how used she'd become to the Slytherin green and silver, she was a lion at heart and seeing her house colors swelled her heart with pride just as much as seeing them win Quidditch matches and (hopefully) the House Cup.

Immediately ahead of her, wide windows overlooked the Black Lake and beyond it the forest, beneath the windowsill the well-worn window seat she'd spent countless hours reading on. On one side of the windows a large fireplace around which sat two armchairs, a low coffee table and a snuggly couch. On the other side the wall was lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves overflowed with tomes ranging from Wizarding fiction, to Muggle history with an insinuating emphasis on school subjects. In front of the shelves, stood two desks each with its own little lamp. Matching staircases between the fireplace and the window and the bookshelves and the window led to the Head Boy and Girl dorms and their shared bathroom.

With a sigh, Alexandra allowed her feet to lead her to the staircase on the left and up to her old room. Nothing was different there either but, unlike the common room, it didn't feel like home. She attributed that to the fact that she'd spent the second half of the year in James' room, much to their friends' amusement and teasing.

Steeling herself to the bombardment of memories to follow, she crossed the large bathroom and emerged into what was truly her old room, their old room. And predictably enough, memories swept over her and twin emerald orbs filled with tears. This was home, or as close as she would ever get to again.

This was where the Marauders had confessed Remus' lycanthropy and their status as Animagus after she'd spent several terrifying hours poring over Sirius's grisly wounds, courtesy of their lupine friend; covered in blood and wounds, pale and exhausted James had told her everything as Sirius whimpered in his sleep and Peter watched over their friend.

In this room she'd cried over her father's death and her sister's abandonment. Here she'd received a letter from St Mungo's head of recruitment informing her that her stellar track record and Slughorn's brilliant recommendation had prompted the institution to offer her a position in their exclusive and extremely sought after training program, ever before she'd done her NEWTs.

Here she'd spent nights with her friends laughing at Sirius' antics or celebrating Alice's engagement to Frank. Here she'd laughed, cried, studied, broken a few rules and experienced some of her most romantic and magical nights.

Knowing she couldn't stay there much longer, the blond girl swept down the stairs, cloak billowing behind her in a way that reminded her of her slimy head of house. As she made to cross the common room, her eyes strayed to the window seat and she bit her lip nervously as her own exasperated voice entered her thoughts.

_"You lost it?!"_

_"Now, love, lost it is a bit harsh, I've merely misplaced it," James replied, attempting to ignore her annoyed expression while futilely looking around as if his problem could be solved with ease._

_"Misplaced, a pretty euphemism."_

_"Yeah, great euphemism that is, right you are, darling," her boyfriend grinned, trying to ignore his supposed best mate's snigger._

_Lily raised her eyebrows. James gulped, Oh oh, he thought._

_"James, euphemism is substituting one potentially erm painful or inappropriate word for another," Remus interjected, feeling bad for the messy haired Marauder._

_"You lost it brother!" Sirius barked with laughter, "That's what it means."_

_"Thanks, Paddy," Prongs growled contemplating multiple ways to torture the mangy mutt if he survived the wrath of Lily._

_"We spent the whole year working on that yearbook!" Lily wailed._

_"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, really, I'm just not sure where it is right now, I'll find it, I promise."_

_Marlene glanced at Mary with a look that said Yikes as they watched the redhead's upset expression and Potter's guilty face. Sprawled on the couch with his head of Marley's lap, Sirius kept sniggering._

_"Oh bloody hell, Sirius! Stop laughing, it's not funny!" his friend snapped, "If you hadn't spent the whole bloody month trying to ruin and-" he broke off annoyed._

_"Desecrate?" Alice offered brightly._

_"Thanks Ali. Desecrate my bloody book forcing me to hide it all over the bloody common room we wouldn't be dealing with the bloody problem in the bloody first place!"_

_His eyes widened as he registered his own words, "Um, Lily darling, I might know where the book is but um you're not going to like it."_

_"Where?"_

_"Um inside that window seat you loved so much?" he muttered sheepishly._

_Queue exasperated sigh._

_"Good one, mate. Never would've thought to look there," Sirius congratulated._

_"Don't worry about it, Lil," Peter piped in, "We've all got a copy and you've got yours so we can all share with Prongs."_

_"Thanks Peter, that's sweet," she smiled, "I'm going to make tea, anybody want a cuppa?" _

_"Sure."_

_"Thanks Lil."_

_"Add some Firewhisky to mine, will you Lilypad?"_

_"Thanks, mate," James muttered to the youngest Marauder, "Good to see I still have good mates around," he glared at Sirius who whistled innocently._

Standing in the middle of the Head Dorms Common Room thirteen years later, she didn't dare raise her hopes up as she closed the distance between the portrait hole and the window. The whisper of a spell undid the hastily fixed seat and another had lifted the fluffy cushions and seat. Sure enough, right where he said it'd be, lay a deep red book with golden leaves framing the picture placed front and center. The photograph made her smile as her friends waved up at her, smartly clad in their graduation robes.

Lifting the book gently, she held it to her chest for a few moments before setting it down on the coffee table and fixing the window seat again. She'd have to look through the album later, it was late and she didn't want to get caught out after curfew.

"Thanks Sirius," she whispered into the empty space.

* * *

She got back with no trouble after thanking the golden maiden and being assured that no one would enter the rooms without the Slytherin's permission. The next couple of weeks were a flurry of studying as students endeavored to cram anything and everything into their heads, a last minute dash to try and learn everything they ought to have been learning throughout the year.

For Alexandra the process was adorably hilarious and she sat back to watch her fellow classmates tear themselves up over the tiniest of details. A mixture of guilt and compassion eventually had her crossing the common room one evening to join her hassled friends and wrenching the book out of Draco's hands she plopped down onto the couch beside him.

"Alright, what don't you get?"

"Bless you," he sighed as the whole group turned to the girl.

It was obvious that she found this all too easy, and she had yet to pick up any book that wasn't one for her particular entertainment. They occupied the darkening space until the last embers had died in the fireplace and faint slivers of light began to illuminate the lake beyond the windows.

The exams held the following week were a piece of cake and she found herself being twirled around the common room by an ecstatic Daphne once they were finished.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" the brunette squealed clinging onto her laughing roommate.

What did worry her was, as if it were not obvious, Harry. They'd been looking for Flammel and it was perfectly deductible that his philosopher's stone was hidden in the castle under the careful vigilance of his old friend Dumbledore. So what was the trio's obsession with the stone?

It was a few days before the farewell feast that she discovered exactly what. The news that Harry Potter had fought Voldemort in the bowels of the castle spread like wildfire and chilled her heart before it swelled with motherly pride as his triumph and good health were assured.

* * *

The end-of-year feast was held amongst a sea of silver and green and although she was proud of her adopted house, Alexandra couldn't help but wish the lion house had won, not only did her true loyalties lie there but she would've liked to see her son's elated expression and give him that sense of overwhelming house pride she had known so well during her own years at Hogwarts.

Needless to say, she had to restrain her growing smirk as Dumbledore's last minute points were added. She was warmed by the achievements of the so called Golden Trio but it was Neville's mention that made her heart swell. Alice's shy little boy had a lot of potential and had the solid foundation to be a brave and strong young man, with the right push in the right direction, and he needed to see that.

Somehow amongst the crowd she caught the round faced boy's eye and mouthed "Well done" as the poor boy blushed to the tips of his ears. It was an appropriate ending to the year and not even Draco's whining was able to ruin her good mood.

The following morning found an old school owl sweeping down onto the Gryffindor table and dropping on a startled Harry Potter's plate a single envelope. With a frown and a glance at his two best friends, he tore the envelope open and pulled out a single photograph; in it James Potter and Sirius Black leaned against each other in breathless laughter as they tried to remain standing. Franticly looking for a note, the boy came across a short sentence penned in an elegant yet not at all familiar handwriting: Your family would be extremely proud of you, well done.

Across the hall, a blond girl watched through her curtain of hair as the emotions flickered across the boy's face. It would be as close as she'd ever be to tell him what she thought, but that was alright, after all an image is worth a thousand words.

* * *

**I might've gotten a bit sentimental with this chapter but hopefully not enough to be classified as sappy? **

**I tend to forget mentioning the disclaimer since I'm sure we're all very clear in that I'm (unfortunately) not JKR and thus none of these characters are mine (oh my poor heart). The only thing I do own is the idea and Lily's disguise as Alexandra.**


End file.
